How To Bake Cookies, the Jane and Maura Way!
by catpatio
Summary: Oneshot. Jane and Maura have trouble completing a baking task for Angela.


**Title:** How To Bake Cookies, the Jane and Maura Way!  
**Fandom: **_Rizzoli and Isles_  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and I'm not affiliated with the show. Don't bother suing me, please. I have no money.

"Jane, could you please open this for me?"

Jane smirked, taking a bag of sugar from Maura, "See, this is why you should always have your scalpel with you," her smirk disappeared when she ripped the bag too fast and sugar flowed out over the counter.

"Jane! We don't have time for mistakes! Your mother needs these cookies in a little over an hour!"

"Maura! Maura, you're turning a different colour. Just… breathe. We got this, alright?" Jane brushed the sugar off the counter, into the measuring cup and added it to the bowl. "See?"

"I see lots of sugar," Maura's eyebrows raised in displeasure.

"They're sugar cookies." Jane sighed as she let Maura open the rest of the ingredients.

"In the American diet, added sugar alone accounts for 496 calories ever day."

"Maura," she growled, "you don't have to eat the cookies."

"Why are people still eating white flower?" Maura uttered in disgust.

Jane stopped stirring the batter to glare at Maura, "If I hear one more complaint outta you," she held up a bag of flour, "you'll regret it."

"But white flour contains alloxan, a contaminant that causes—Jane!" Maura stood with her arms at her hips as she and Jane looked herself over. She was practically covered in flour and wasn't enjoying it at all.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," Jane shrugged.

Maura's eyes narrowed at Jane's as she impulsively grabbed a tube of cream frosting. Jane whipped around and ran away from her as she kicked off her heels and chased after her.

Jane ran smoothly through the living room and back through the kitchen before she had tripped over Maura's heels. She squeaked when Maura pounced on her too quickly for her to get back up. Before she knew it, mint chocolate frosting was being smeared all over any exposed skin Maura could find.

She couldn't help her giggling as Jane squirmed and whined underneath her. "I thought you were stronger than me, detective." Maura teased.

"Spoke too soon, doctor!" Jane huffed after taking Maura by her waist and pushing her over. Jane was trying to catch Maura's hand to retrieve the frosting when Maura burst out laughing. "…What?" Jane simply stared at the woman underneath her try to speak through her cackling.

"I j-just can't take you seriously!" she finally spilled. Jane's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh! I mean, because you're wearing the frosting…" She wiped a chunk off Jane's chin with her finger and tasted it. "Mmm, you should try it." Before she had realised how distracted she was, Maura caught her still staring at her lips. "Jane?"

"What are you girls doing?" Angela barged into the kitchen, gasping at the mess and the absence of a finished batch of sugar cookies for a fundraiser bake sale. The girls didn't move as they nervously glanced at each other then back at Angela. "Ahem, get off the floor." Jane awkwardly crawled off of her and they both stud up.

"Angela, we were just…hmm." Maura tried to explain.

"Getting distracted," Angela raised her voice, "and making a mess. Look at yourself, Jane! I bought that frosting for the cookies, not for you."

"Maura's fault."

"Jane started it."

"Enough," Angela begged, "Please, have these cookies done in 50 minutes. You'll be able to do it if you focus. You can finish your lover's quarrel later," she rolled her eyes and backed toward the front door. "Oh, remember to clean this mess up. I'll see you girls later. Thank you!"

As soon as the door shut behind her, Jane and Maura let out their breath.

Jane turned to Maura, "What just happened?" She wiped the rest of the frosting off of her face with the sleeve of her already ruined shirt.

"I really don't know," Maura chuckled. She took Jane's hand and guided her back toward the counter, "Come on, we should really finish these. I have some sprinkles in the cupboard we can top the cookies with."

"Yeah, okay." Jane groaned and they got back to baking.

"Oh, and Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't regret it," she winked.


End file.
